The Other Side of Kazuma
by Velenori
Summary: Well, this is my first fan fiction and this story is about kazuma and his life in Konoha. This time around the main character is kazuma and he's taking over the leaf. It is slightly off from the original story of Naruto. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading.


It all started with the story of naruto and how the 9 tails was sealed within him. But everyone knows that. This story is going to be a sort of spin off from the naruto series starring my "original" character, Kazuma and his less important team. For the basics so I can remember, Kazuma is an only child... That's what he thinks but he has a half sister that belongs to the Hyuga/ Uzumaki clan. His mother is a full blood uzumaki who is still alive and healthy who lives in the leaf. His father is a deceased Uzumaki clan member who he has never met. So now that is out of the way... all is left is to start the story... So lets Do this :D

"You there kaz?" says a far off voice. "Kazuma can you wake up? If you don't iruka-sensai will get mad at you!" says a worried soul. Kazuma begins to wake up and starts to yawn. "Glad that you finally decided to join the class kazuma" says Iruka-sensai. Kazuma begins to slouch in his chair to avoid embarrassment." Ehhh don't worry, he's not mad at you" Says the boy behind Kaz. Kazuma's friend besides him begins to ask him, "did naruto uzumaki just talk to you? Don't ever talk to him unless you want to be labeled the freak's friend." says kazuma's friend Kenji. "Don't call him a freak you jerk!" yells kazuma and the whole class overhears.

Kazuma's face becomes a dark shade of red and basically hides beneath his desk. The class turns their attention away from kazuma when a loud noise is heard by the window. "Thanks for semi standing up for me :)" naruto says. "Ohh... its no problem, us with the same last names have to stick together right?" Kazuma says. "Your an uzumaki too?! I though I was the only one!" says naruto. "To be correct, there is only three. Me, you, and my mom. If you want to, you can come over and have some tea with us at my house." says kazuma. " I would love that!" says naruto. "Great :D" says kazuma. "Ok class" Iruka-sensai says and takes a pause and continues to speak, " since all of you are new to this class, I would like to pair all of you up to begin a little exercise. Hummmm... I would like naruto and Saskue to be a pair, Kazuma and Sakura..." and Iruka says all the partners. "Hi Kazuma-kun" says Sakura-chan. "Hi Sakura-chan, hope we can be great partners today :) " Kazuma says. " Yea, me too! " Sakura says. "Now class, you all will be attempting the clone technique. " Iruka says. Through out the class is cheering from everybody. " You all will need to go from 'ram' to 'snake' to 'tiger'. Like this..." Iruka says and begins to show the class the technique. " Its very simple and better to do with a partner and practice together, so now you can begin :) " Iruka-sensai says. And with that the students begin to try at the technique. Naruto and Saskue are glaring at each other because saskue succeeded at it while naruto failed miserably. Kazuma and Sakura are having a blast trying at the technique and laughing in the process because of the whole classes failure. A wee bit later Iruka says that class is over and announces who successfully pulled off the technique. "Saskue..." Iruka says in a sad voice which no one can tell. "Well...That's our saskue. Tomorrow lets try this again, but try and practice with your parents tonight." Iruka sensai says. "Hey Kazuma-kun, we should hang out later! :D " Says Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan but I invited naruto-kun over to my house." Kazuma says. "Oh... That's ok, how about another day? " Sakura says. " Actually yea I'll try to :) If you have anyone you would like to invite please do. Goodbye Sakura-chan! " Kazuma says quickly and happily. "Sounds good to me! Bye bye Kazuma-kun and have fun :D ! " Sakura says happily.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you coming slowpoke?" He says in a mocking tone. " Yep! " Naruto says loudly and runs to catch up with him and trips and hits his face on the ground. "Naruto-kun are you ok!?" Kazuma asks. "Yea, I'm fine! I do this all the time" Naruto says and shows a thumbs up. "Ok, great. Of to my house hidden deep within the village" Says kazuma in a mysterious tone. "Great!" Naruto says and they begin the journey to his house. Around 7 minutes into the adventure they arrive at a relatively small house that has a cozy feel to it. "And so we arrive to my house" Kazuma says in a goofy/mysterious voice. "This place looks great! Cant wait to get that tea you said you would make" Naruto says. "Well, if you want the tea we have to go inside and meet my mother. Can you handle this task Naruto nii-san?" Kazuma says jokingly. "How about I show you?"

Naruto says and opens the door. They begin to walk in and kazuma yells "I'm home mom, and I have a visitor with me" The two boys begin to enter the living room and Kazuma's mother yells "What kind of tea would you like?" Says Kazuma's mother Kagami. "I'll just take green please." Naruto says. "Me too mother!" Kazuma says. "Wow all green, I think today is going to be interesting." Says Kagami and begins to walk out off the kitchen with the three green teas. She pauses when she sees naruto but continues to walk over to the boys. "Nice to meet you" She says toward naruto. " Same to you " Naruto says to her. "So... How was school today boys?" Kagami asks. "It was fun for me mom! I met two new friends! Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. We practiced the clone technique and only one person did it right, Saskue Uchiha. Speaking of him naruto... Do you hate him or something? You two were glaring quite hard at each other." Kazuma says. "Well...maybe a little but it was all in good fun!" Naruto says and starts to laugh. Soon after the three are them talking and telling stories and laughing at them.

"Wow... Its getting pretty late, Naruto do you want to stay for dinner or do you wanna get home soon? Kagami says. "Hummm... I have a better plan. Lets go to ichiraku ramen and eat there then I will go back to my apartment. " Naruto kun says. "That would be a great idea" Kagami sama says kindly. "Great! Family bonding!" Kazuma kun says happily. They all being to chant 'family bonding' and holding each others hands and descend into the village. After a few ill looks from onlookers they arrive at ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto is greeted with a smile from the owner along with kazuma and his mother. "What kind of ramen would you all like?" ichiraku asks. "I think ill have the shio ramen please" Kazuma says with a wide smile. " Ill have the regular ;) " Naruto says. " I think I would like the miso ramen please." Kagami says kindly. He begins to say that the order will be ready soon and will have to wait around five minutes. They nod their heads and begin to chat with one another. Shortly after their meals are delivered to them and they begin to say thank you and dig in. Half way though the meal some ninjas come in and sit next to naruto. They are still in uniform so they must just come from a mission. Judging on their clothes they must be chunnins.

A little time after naruto accidentally nudges one if the ninjas ramen and spills it on him. "OI! Lady are these your kids!? Control them!" The ninja says loudly clearly pissed off. He inspects naruto and realizes something... "Oh boys look what we have here. The naruto kid who ruined the village and killed his own parents. Get out you scum who leaches off of people!" He begins to yell at naruto kun. "Hey, you need to leave now" Ichiraku says to them. "Yea boy! Get lost, no one wants you here!" The three ninjas say to him. That's when kagami steps in between naruto and these chunnin. "What gives you the right to call out this boy from having a meal with his family! You know he didn't kill his parents and you know it! Don't speak ill of my nephew you ignorant man! I could have you put back to the genin rank if I wanted... but I believe in second chances. I think you should too. This boy is going to accomplish great things and one day become in hokage. I believe in him." Kagami says and pulls her two boys into a hug. The three males look dumbfounded, surprised, and speechless. They just put down their money on the counter and leave with out saying anything. "And that's why everyone lets me do the talking." Kagami says proudly and raises her fist in the air. After finishing their meal in silence, kagami pays the bill and they exit the building.

Naruto stops dead in his tracks and begins to speak, "why did you stick up for me? No one ever does that for me... They always yell at me.." Naruto says and begins to break down in tears." Naruto, you have under stand some thing. People fear things what they do not know of. I do not fear you, instead I love you 3 ! You will find people who will accept you for who you are and wont be afraid of you. Kazuma... Are you afraid of naruto?" Kagami says and both look at kazuma. " Ummmm...Why would I be afraid of him? He's great mom!" Kazuma says and looks at naruto with a wide smile. Naruto immediately begins to quit crying and breaks a smile on his face. "You see naruto, not everyone is going to hate you. I bet lots of people will grow to love you and accept you." Kagami says sweetly and caresses naruto's check. "How about we go home and have some dessert." Kagami says and the two boys quickly nod their heads in agreement. They descend back to kazuma's house and begin to raid the fridge for anything sweet. Soon after finding some tubs of ice cream they dig in and kazuma begins to tell joke after joke to the family and the laughter never ends. That's until Kagami tells the boys to wash up and go to sleep. "Mom, where is naruto going to sleep? All we have is your bed." Kazuma says worried. "Don't worry honey, we can all fit in my bed. Soon ill have to buy another bed. But for now we sleep there." Kagami points to her giant bed that could probably fit four. With that the boys race to the bed and both sleep on opposite ends while Kagami snuggles her way in between them and hugs them both softly. The boys drift off into sleep while Kagami thinks to herself. "Kushina would love to see this moment. Kushina... You never knew I was there because no one told you about me...But I was there and ill be here for my sister's kid. Ill make you proud and raise him. I'm so sorry you'll never see your son... Its not fair! " Kagami begins to think depressing thoughts when her son rolls over and hugs her. A smile is instantly brought to her face and stops the bad thoughts and hugs her son and drifts into sleep.


End file.
